Kowalski
Kowalski is one of the four protagonists/main characters in the TV series and the tritagonist of the film. He is usually the brains/knowledge of their operation. He is presumably is the second-oldest and the tallest of the group. Kowalski is voiced by Chris Miller in the film and by Jeff Bennett in the TV series Background Early life Kowalski was born in Antarctica with his other two brothers, Skipper and Rico and raised in a family of penguins. Kowalski first realizes that they appear to be flightless after trying to get to the front of the line. Skipper sees an egg passing by and goes to rescue it with Kowalski and Rico following behind. The egg falls in the old boat, which Kowalski claims that no one ever comes back in alive. Skipper says that there is another bird down there to care for the eg, but leapord seals come and eat the bird. He lists their options on how to survive a situation to saving the egg, before the trio of Penguins land via someone pushing them with their microphone. The three manage saving the egg, but are also stuck on the cannon. Kowalski insists they fire, but Skipper tells them to when they see the whites of their eyes. He intervenes by pushing the leopord seal to the right and fires. Kowalski and the others find that they are drifting away from Antarctica left with the egg. It hatches, bringing out a baby boy, who questions if they're his family. He comes out saying that he has no family and that they're going to die. However, Skipper and the other two penguins adopt the baby penguin into their family as they drift out to sea. They eventually name the baby Penguin Private. Zoo Residency Eventually, Kowalski, Rico Skipper and their new baby brother Private are found by humans while drifting to sea. They are later sent ot the New York City Zoo. Unknowingly, Kowalski and his brothers had attracted all the attention from Dave, an octopus who swore revenge on the penguins, even though it wasn't their fault. Personality Kowalski is an intelligent individual. He is arrogant and boastful, mostly about his intelligents. He gets easily jealous, seeing that he claims the bad guys "always get the good stuff". He doesn't believe in any supernatural things , because he is a man (or penguin) of science. Kowalski is nerdy, but helpful in the worse situations. He is also highly sensitive. He is usually loves more tha one person. He claimed a truck beautiful, before Skipper slapped him. He had a crush on a dolphin named Doris (who was the opposite of her brother). Later, Kowalski Falls in love with an owl named Eva in the movie, who returns her affections in return. Sometimes, his intelligence is his weakness. He doesn't know how to read, which is odd for a man wh o knows science and math Sometimes he comes out telling the cold hard truth. For example, he tells Private that he has no family members left and that they're all going to die. Ten years later, he says Private looks disfigured and could be hunted for sport. Relationships Doris the Dolphin For years, Kowalski is in love with a dolphin named Doris. However, she just wants to be friends with him, giving him the friendship speech sixteen times, but he was too busy crying. Whats scary is that Doris is Dr. Blowhole's sister What's extra scary is that Kowalski has a tattoo of her on an unknown part of his body. He also uses her name as his password to his computer, according to Mort. They kiss for the first time in "The Penguin who Loved Me". Private Out of all the penguin brothers, Kowalski and Private are extremely close. Abilities * Combat skills: Kowalski shows being a terrible at combat skills because of his mind easily weighed down on knowledge. Private easily even defeats him in it. He easily overcomes combat skills while fighting the chameleon's tongues. * Inventor: Kowalski invents good things but it always backfires. He created an enlargement ray and while intending to hit a fish, it hit Mort, causing him to become stronger and bigger but later created an antedote for it with Private's assistance. He create a shrinking ray, which was used to shrink his creation, Giggles. He also created a device he never knew what it did. It was stolen by Rhonda, known as Agent 12, working for Dr. Blowhole. He also created a time machine, which was later destroyed by him and his brothers. Category:Penguins‏ Category:Protagonists‏‎ Category:TV characters‏‎ Category:Movie characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters‏‎ Category:Season 3 characters‏‎ Category:Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Romantic interests Category:Male Category:Main characters